An identification card of this kind, known from German patent disclosure document No. DE-OS 28 38 604, has plastic plates acting as the protective plates. Plastic plates of this kind undergo severe mechanical wear; their behavior at low temperatures is undesirable; they tend to fissure and break; and at temperatures beyond 60.degree. C., severe deformation occurs. In time, because the plasticizer migrates, these protective plates tend to become brittle even under normal conditions. As a result, replacement cards are needed relatively frequently.